Resident evil: false hope
by LouiB
Summary: Claire is taken, Leon is broken. Chris will do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves. ClaireXLeon ChrisXSheva SherryXJake ChrisXJill
1. Chapter 1

**Camping**

"will you stop going so fast? You're going to run us off the road!"

"Claire, geez, relax! This is supposed to be a vacation," Leon looked at Jake and rolled his eyes.

"It won't be much of a vacation if we die before we get there!" she said sarcastically.

"Woman, please, would you just let me drive?" he looked towards the road again.

Jill half smiled at Claire and shrugged. Sherry didn't want to originally go but, but Claire had convinced her they needed a break. She was right, to a degree, but watching your friends you considered family, have sex and tell each other how much they loved each other wasn't the way to spend the summer either.

While they were off on romantic walks, she would be constantly reminded that she was a gooseberry.

"Camp Woodbridge lake!" Sherry called out, pointing at the sign.

"I see it!" Leon turned the car into unpaved lot and shifted into park. Excited, Sherry and Claire shoved their doors open and got out. Jill slid slowly over the seat and stepped into the bright sunlight.

"Here's your bag of crap," Jake extended Sherry backpack to her.

"Thanks," she replied, sarcastically, swinging it over her shoulder. To the right, she could see the lake, that was beautiful.

The sun danced over water making it even look more inviting. Well, if she was to be stuck here, she could at least swim away her heartache.

"The third cabin is ours," Jake shouted. "There's supposed to be another group of people coming here in about three days who are supposed to take over another cabin."

He opened the door to the third cabin and stepped inside. The rest followed him into a small, but comfortable cabin.

It had two double beds and a couple chairs inside.

"Very…small…isn't it" Jill said , turning her nose up at the place.

"It's all we need," Claire pointed out. It really was. They were planning on spending the entire summer outdoors, a comfortable bed was all that was needed.

"Ohh. We are a cabin short. Should we call them and ask..." Claire was cut off mid sentence.

"No it's honestly okay, I don't mind... either me or Chris will sleep on the couch when he arrives. Jill didn't have the heart to tell her. She didn't want to spoil her friendship with Claire by revealing she was sleeping with he brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping**

Cabin two was designed similar- except it had one double bed and a couple chairs.

'Well, I have all the room I need in here,' Jill scoffed, setting her backpack down on the floor.

Truthfully, she felt a little frightened. Not because of all the rumors about this place. She had seen so many things over the years that those pitiful rumors couldn't compare.

There was something creepy about this place, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Jill?" Claire stuck her head in.

"Yeah."

Claire opened the door further and stepped inside, "Look, I am so sorry that there weren't two beds in here . We didn't realise when we booked and-"

Jill stopped her, "It's okay. It really is."

Claire looked around, "Aren't you going to be alone in here?"

"Not any more so than when I'm around you guys." Jill bit her tongue. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, especially not with Claire.

At least she could still play the sympathy card, "Sorry, I'm just really upset over the break up with my ex, you know?"

Claire's expression softened, "I know but that's why you're here- to... move on o suppose."

Jill just nodded.

She smiled and hugged her, "There's still some time before nightfall. Do you want to take a walk with us?"

It took everything for Jill not to roll her eyes, "No, thanks, I'll just spend my night chilling if that's okay with you?."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Claire stepped into the doorway, "I guess I'll see you later on tonight then."

Jill nodded again, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Camping**

After they left, Jill changed into her bathing suit, a black bikini. She looked in the mirror. She wasn't unattractive by any means. Even though she was slightly older than the other women. She had a toned and fit body, and long blonde hair.

Her ex had been one of the most attractive in the local police department, but compared to Chris he was weak.

Their breakup had been messy considering she had caught him fucking some other women . He even had the balls to deny it! She sighed. She didn't want to keep thinking about him, not know she had started seeing someone else.

Her blue eyes looked back at her in the mirror. She tied her long blonde hair up in a pony tail and closed the mirror.

She didn't want to look at herself anymore. She felt pathetic for letting herself get this way. Try as she might, she still blamed herself.

Not waiting until marriage, or at least true love, was for herself. She would have been even more devastated if she had slept with Chris before her breakup.

She opened her cabin door and made her way down the dirt path to the dock. The evening was beautiful.

The sun, though setting, was still incredibly beautiful. Many vibrant colours decorated the sky as the sun descended into the horizon.

Jill sat down on the dock and slipped her legs into the water. It was blissfully cold, a perfect combination with the hot summer air. Within moments, she had slipped into the lake, forgetting about her life if only for a minute.

 **B.O.W.**

He had been watching since they arrived at the camp. Four of them had left, hand in hand, down the small trail that circled around the camp.

He was about to step out from the shelter of the trees when he saw her. Why hadn't she gone with the others? It would have been so easy to play with them all together on the trail but now that would have to wait.

Before he could make a move, she had slipped out of reach into the lake, the one place he was forbidden to go.

He would have to wait until tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camping**

It was absolutely freezing. Jill shivered as she hurried towards her cabin.

The small towel that she clutched around herself did nothing to warm her against the cold night air. The sun had set fast. A trail of water followed her as the lake dripped off her body.

She ran into her cabin and closed the door. She lit a couple candles that she had set out earlier, knowing that she was sure to need them at night. Quickly, she peeled off her bikini and tossed it into the corner.

Jill stepped into her sleep pants and pulled a blue jumper down over her head. Finally, she was beginning to feel warm.

She took a couple steps and looked out the cabin window towards the woods.

Had they returned from their walk yet? If so, why didn't they come and tell her? If she went over there, she might disturb them or worse, catch them having sex. Again.

She rolled her eyes. Like that wouldn't bring back bad memories.

 _She had stopped by to visit Claire, they hadn't seen each other in a while. She knocked on the front door. Jill waited patiently for a answer._

 _"Oh my god! Leon! Don't stop!"_

 _"Claire..."_

 _"Fuck yes!"_

 _Hearing a slight moaning noise, she was concerned and let herself in "hello, anyone in?"_

 _She had walked into the kitchen uninvited._

 _She froze when she walked in to see Claire sitting on the kitchen counter, and Leon's face between her legs._

Deciding that sleep was the best option, she laid down. Above her, carved underneath the bed on the wood, were hearts and initials.

It seemed that many lovers had been here. How many of them had stayed together? As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about Chris and the love they shared.

 **B.O.W.**

He wondered how long he had been standing there waiting for her to leave. It was impossible to walk past towards the cabins without someone seeing it. It was relieved when he saw her climb up on the dock and head back to the cabin.

He stopped when he saw her walk into the second cabin. Why didn't she join her friends in the third? No matter, it would only make things easier. Instead of taking on five at once, he would only take on four.

It was late. The other four had returned to their cabin shortly after the older blonde had.

He would deal with them later. No doubt they were engaging in…sin… He was disgusted. His master knew better. She told him that sex was bad. Sex was a sin. Anyone who had sex deserved to die.

Disgusting, vile creatures. The world would be better without them.

He made his way to her cabin. She would be the first one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Camping**

Jill was back there, back in Racoon city. where love still existed, where her boyfriend hadn't betrayed her. When Wesker was still a good man, Chris was only her partner at work, and zombies only existed in horror films.

She was in a place where she wouldn't have to fear anything. But now she was at a camp, with her friends, in the middle of the woods... something didn't sit right.

She began to wake up.

Reality set in. She was at camp, away from her life. She was here to get away and have a normal summer... yet… she was VERY aware that someone…was…touching…her…

She opened her eyes. A large, dark figure stood over her. Who was it? Leon? Jake? Were all men cheating bustards?! No, neither of them would ever do that.

As she studied him further, she realized the silhouette was bigger than either men. She knew it wasn't Chris.

Someone, a stranger, was here, in the cabin, touching her. But what she saw in the stranger's hand is what set her into a panic- the axe.

She bolted up, scrambling out into the middle of the room. Her heart sank when she saw the man step between her and the door.

The candlelight bounced off the white mask he was wearing. Her heart beat faster. Was he here to take? Kill her?

He was so big. No way could she fight him off by herself. She looked around for anything to defend herself with.

Jill looked at him. She had no idea what to say. All the cliché movie screams of 'no, please don't!' or 'please don't kill me!' seemed so pathetic. If he was going to take her or kill her, her screams would make no difference.

However, if she screamed, she might be able to wake her friends. Then again, it would only put them in danger.

He might not even know that they were here.

He took a couple more steps forward, forcing her to think fast.

The window.

She took a couple steps to the right, trying not to be obvious. As if he sensed her motives, he moved towards the window. Jill

jumped backward, realizing that she was trapped in a corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**B.O.W**

He was amused, and a little excited, that he had backed her into a corner. She was so frightened but that just heightened his excitement.

He slowly sat his axe down against the side of the bed as a pacifying gesture. Maybe she would calm down for a moment. That's all he wanted…a moment…

Maybe she would see that he didn't want to kill her. Just yet.

 **Jill**

Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. How far would he go? She was absolutely terrified.

Though it didn't seem like he wanted to kill her, her eyes kept darting to the axe lying against the side of her bed. Did he want to hack her into bits?

She looked up into his eyes. She was confused, he look human and none human at the same time.

They were cold, dark eyes, but they were piercing. What was he going to do with her? Suddenly his hand moved upward and cupped her face. She let out an exhale of air.

His hands were shockingly cold. She felt so disgusted with herself. She had survived so much, Jill wasn't ready to die at the hands of this man.

She was smart. She knew she could get herself out of this. If only there was a way to get a hold of that axe… now what could she do?

Hitting him was out of the question.

The one time she didn't have her gun. She left it in the boot of the car.

She feared that if she hit him then he would attack her. His grip would go from caressing to controlling within seconds.

She would have to think of something, but what?Her eyes darted around the room again, frantic to stop this before something worse happened.

Maybe she was thinking about this all wrong. She had to stop thinking so complex; something simple would do the trick. Like…a diversion.

She only hoped that she was a good enough actress.

She looked behind her assailant to the door, "Claire! Help me!"

As he turned to look at the door, Jill pressed herself up against the wall and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach.

She heard him exhale sharply, stumbling to the side. That was all she needed. She ran to her bed, grabbed his axe and flung the cabin door open, disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Camping**

She was running so fast, she was convinced her feet weren't even touching the ground. It was then she realised she didn't even had shoes on.

The next cabin wasn't too far away; if he was following her, then she didn't have much time. She kicked open the cabin door and flicked the lights on.

All four of them were sound asleep.

"Get up! Get up!" Jill ran to each bed, shaking them, hitting them.

"Jill? What the hell?" Jake sat up.

"I was attacked! Get the fuck up, now!"

Claire was the first to get out of bed. "You were attacked?! What happened?" she paused, "What is that?!" she yelled, pointing to the axe.

Jill's mind was spinning. She couldn't form or spit out a sentences she needed to get them out of bed.

"It was his! He will be here soon! Get the fuck up!"

Sherry's eyes widened when she saw the axe, "Oh my God, what happened?! Where is he now?!" she slipped on her robe quickly and stood next to her.

But Jill could only think of escape, "We need to get out of the cabin. Now!"

"Wait! What if he's outside the door?!" Sherry grabbed onto Claire's arm.

"We still need to leave if the bastards coming here" Jake said casually walking toward the window.

"Stop!" Leon yelled, "it's pitch black outside! If we didn't get lost, we would still be at a disadvantage. There's five of us, one with a…" he looked at the axe, "…weapon…I'll go to get the car, and bring it up to the door."

"No!" Claire jumped in front of him, "You can't go yourself Leon! That's crazy! You have no idea I It's more than one person...or".

Leon placed his hands on her shoulders, "Claire we can't stay here, plus I'll have my gun", his attempted to comfort her made her more worried.

"I'll go with Leon" Jake said standing up. Sherry gasped but didn't argue.

The three women where all in the bathroom with. Jill washed the blood off her feet in the bathtub, as both Sherry and Claire had their guns amid at the door.

After waiting for what felt like a lifetime, they heard a noise coming from the cabin door. "That must be them", Sherry said relived as she went to open the door, but Claire stopped her.

Claire slowly pulled her away from the door. "What's wrong?" Sherry asked in a low voice.

"I didn't hear a car engine", Claire said in a whisper.

Jill slowly tried to remove her feet without making any noise. "I can only hear one set of foot steps".

Suddenly, the lights all went out, followed by a horrible smell.

"Oh my god! Jill !", Leon ran to her side, as Jake shortly followed.

She woke up groggy, "where's Sherry and Claire?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would tell us that." Leon said helping her to her feet. "We need to find them".

"No need!" Jake shouted, "there still in the bathroom.

Leon ran into the room to find Claire and Sherry on the floor, "help me move them".

The two women woke up lying on a couch, in a different cabin.

"Who's blood is that?" Sherry asked point the blood down her, "I shot something" Claire said trying to stand up.

Leon put his arm around her waist, helping her stay steady. "Did I kill it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

Jill sat down at the end of the couch, "We tried to follow the blood trail, but it disappeared into the woods. What happened? All I remember is the lights going off, I pushed passed something when I left the room."

"I honestly don't know, I felt like I was choking. I couldn't hear anything, Claire told me to get down then I heard a gun shot...Leon you okay?" Sherry asked, his face had practically turned grey.

He said nothing but nodded, his grip on Claire tightened.

"What happened with you guys?! Where's the car?" Sherry asked, realising where she was.

Jake and Leon looked at each other, before Jake spoke. "we got to the car and all the tiers were slashed, not to mention they took everything from it... they also took your guns and phones when you were out of it".

"Chris is coming, he shouldn't be too long... I think we should stay here until he comes". Leon added.

There was silence in the room for a moment as everyone pondered over the idea. When no one objected, the decision was unspoken, and everyone silently agreed that it was the right choice.

Light slowly started to fill the cabin through the window. Jill wondered how long he had been waiting on them. Hours had passed and nothing had happened. They were safe.

 **B.O.W.**

He watched as she disappeared into the cabin. He wouldn't be able to attack now. Being weaponless and way outnumbered weren't even the worst of his problems.

The main reason he couldn't attack was because they were expecting him. It was easy to attack when no one was expecting it. He could play off their panic, make them scatter; fearful, they wouldn't be able to think logically. Right now, they were in the cabin forming a plan against him.

Truthfully, he didn't understand his masters plan. His original orders was to kill two of them, take one and leave the other two unharmed.

But yet he sent someone else to intervene. So they could 'change the game', when all they done was get them to move from cabin to cabin.

Safe to say he was pissed.

Pissed that the plan was changing, pissed that he wasn't fully aware of why they wanted them.

And that bitch had taken his weapon! God, was he pissed about that. He blamed himself.

What the hell had happened in there? He became so transfixed on her that he let himself become vulnerable. He could be so fucking stupid. His master had been right. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

It was like, for a split second he was human. Or a monster, with human arrogance.

Well, no matter. He would play the waiting game. Then, he would have his fun. If he had to break them down psychologically first, that's what he would do. And the girl? Well, he would decide what to do with her when the time came, he still had orderers to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Camping**

The day had gone by so slow. They had all stayed by each other sides- for comfort and protection, whichever emotion was the strongest at the time.

No one knew what to do, whether to suggest going down to the lake or just sitting inside the cabin and waiting for nightfall.

Sherry was angry. She was angry that this had happened to her. She was angry for this happening to her friends, and she was angry at the fact that she could no longer enjoy anything that the summer had to offer. It was like it had been taken from her. Again.

The sun set slowly over them. As soon as they entered, tensions began to rise. Jake was being his overly annoying self, Jill was getting touchy whenever anyone mentioned when Chris was coming, and Leon was acting strangely.

Jake sat studying the way Leon was acting, he knew something more. If he kept this strange behaviour up, he was going to have to ask him about it.

Night brought on more terror than the day could ever have. Everything was more haunting at night and the suspense of it all became all too real. Even the moon had hidden tonight, under dark sheets of clouds. The cabin lights did little to lighten the mood.

Jake and Leon sat back on the lower bunks, while holding weapons that they had found throughout the day- a couple baseball bats..along with the axe from the night before.

The weapons they had found were only good if swung quickly and with all of them crowded in a room, it was likely that someone else besides the attacker would get hurt. Nevertheless, it was better than having nothing so she said nothing.

Midnight came and gone. With the

threat of another attack passing, and the exhaustion from the previous night sinking in, sleep came easily.

"You know, once he realized that there were others here, he probably got scared and ran off," Jake tried to ease his guilt for wanting to sleep. He closed his eyes and laid back on his pillow, "If he thought there was any way you could have identified him, then he'd be stupid to return."

Jill wasn't so sure. However, arguing with him would not help anything. To her, it was a miracle that Jake- the son of Wesker was thinking about someone besides himself for a change.

"You know, he's probably right," Sherry had already pulled the covers over her and Claire's body; "He is outnumbered. Who would attack five people without weapons?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the lights in the cabin flickered for a moment and then shut down completely. It was absolutely pitch black except for the little light the moon offered.

As each of them stayed silent and listened, Claire noticed something strange, "The crickets aren't chirping." She whispered.

It was dead silent outside, except for the cracking of leaves as footsteps neared the cabin.

"Someone's coming. What are we going to do?!" Jill whispered, harshly.

The cabin door flung open, causing all the women to let out a scream. The doorway remained empty.

They stared on, waiting for a figure, an attacker, to come inside but as minutes passed, so did the threat.

"…close the door…" Sherry whispered.

Leon took a step closer to the door, keeping a watchful eye on the outside. He grabbed a hold of the handle when a sickening crash exploded in the cabin. Glass shards flew everywhere.

Jake hit the ground immediately, ducking away from the window. It had happened within seconds but instantly, But they knew what had happened.

It was a diversion. He wanted the attention off the door. Claire looked down as a huge hand reached inside the cabin and grabbed Jill around the neck, dragging her outside.

"No!" Claire shoved herself off the bed and grabbed the axe.

The others, as if sensing what happened, sprinted outside with her. Jill was held in a vice grip by one of the largest men she had ever seen.

"Let her go!" Claire raised the axe in the air, threatening him.

He turned his head, his attention fixed on her.

 **B.O.W.**

He tightened his grip on the neck of the women. Struggling was so useless but, he supposed, it was a natural human instinct.

When he saw her come out of the cabin, wielding his axe, he couldn't help but smirk. Thankfully, he could hide any true emotions.

He had never had his own weapon used against him, which made her all the more attractive. A part of him hoped that she would try to use it on him; another part of him was so angry seeing someone else take something that was his. The others quickly began to run towards him.

He could see why his master choose them. He could instantly tell why he thought she was special.


	9. Chapter 9

**Camping**

Jill looked at Claire desperately from the clutches of the man, kicking her legs at the empty air beneath him.

Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting the camp site for a brief second before disappearing once more into the clouds.

He flexed his fingers, causing her to cry out sharply. The man had tightened his grip. Jill's eyes bulged and he kicked harder.

Her attacker looked expectantly over at Claire. 'Come and get her', his eyes were almost playful.

Jill could not breathe. She opened and closed his mouth, trying to gasp for air. He was forcing Claire to make a decision.

A single drop of rain hit Claire on the cheek, and dripped like a tear down her face. That was all it took to break the tension.

She swung. Hard.

 **B.OW.**

That was exactly what he wanted. Turning sharply, he brought the young women's body in front of him just in time to connect with the axe.

A scream echoed though the woods. God, he loved the screaming. And the blood. Oh, there was a lot of blood. His weapon was lodged deep in the chest of the blonde women and he hadn't even been the attacker. It was exhilarating and slightly comedic.

And the girl. She stood in shock at what she had just done. The b.o.w grabbed onto the handle of the axe and ripped it out, letting his victim, no, rather, HER victim, fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.

 **Claire**

Jill's lifeless eyes stared back at her, blaming her, condemning her. What had she done?

"Claire…" Leon grabbed onto her arm and pulled her backward. "Sherry, Jake move!"

And they ran. Jake ran towards the cabins, numb and unthinking, but towards the only shelter he knew.

Sherry ducked behind the shredded car, slipping in the mud. The rain was coming down harder now, soaking her to the bone. Lightning flashed in the sky.

She laid there, watching from underneath a bush as the murderer walked towards the cabins.

He was going to find them yet Sherry could not will herself to run to her friend's . And Jill. She groaned. Look at what he had done.

Claire stopped running. She couldn't breath, she held onto a tree to hold herself up. What had she done? Just outside, a few feet away, Jill was on the ground, dead because of her. Because she tried to "help".


	10. Chapter 10

**Camping**

The minutes were counting down. It would only be a matter of time before they found her. And she felt so numb, so terrified.

When she thought back to all the times that she considered herself a hero, she laughed. Some hero, laying in the dirty ground, bleeding. She was ashamed-ashamed that she wasn't fighting, ashamed that she knew that her friend was in danger but was too weak to try to save them.

"Jill!", Her heart leapt into her throat, throbbing from fear. It was quickly replaced by relief when she saw Chris's face. "What fuck happened?".

He quickly reached down and picked her up. The relief was short-lived, for the terror on her face made her blood run cold.

"Quick, he's coming! Get out! Get-!" Chris dodged the incoming attack, the axe missed his head by a inch.

"Run!" Jill screamed, mentally willing Chris's out of harm's way.

Watching him in horror, Jill reached down to her jumper, pulling it up. Without hesitation, Chris let out a loud sigh of relief. She had been wearing a bulletproof vest, that had stopped the cut going all the way in.

"Redfield! you going...Holy shit she's alive" Jack walked over to him, he kept checking over his shoulders. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Oh my god Chris! J..J..Jill!" Claire looked stunned for a moment. "I thought...oh my god...I'm so sorry" she cried. "I was trying to help, I didn't mean to... he spun you around so fast..."

"It's okay Claire, really" Jill said weakly.

Claire ran forward, she wrapped her arms around the both of them. "Chris do you have a car? Do you have guns? Can you get help? We need to find the others! I don't know where Leon is! and Chris I need to tell you something!..."

A rustling noise coming from the trees startled them. "Claire! Thank god!" Leon ran from the tree line, he had a small cut on his leg. The blood running through to his jeans.

"Chris get them all into your car, while I look for Sherry" he said before running towards the cabins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Camping**

Sherry flinched as the man kicked in a cabin door, dragging her behind. She had stopped fighting him. It was no use anyway. He easily overpowered her. Every time she had struggled, he only gripped her harder. Once she let him have the control, he let go of her hair and held onto her arm.

He led her to the bedside and forced her to the floor. Pawing through her belongings,from the car he took out some clothing and looked at her. She knew exactly what he meant and though she screamed on the side, she held her wrists out.

He was rough. Using the supports attached to the wall as a foundation, he tied her arms to it and judging from the way he knotted the clothing, he knew what he was doing.

Sherry let a few tears fall from her eyes. There was no way out of this. The wood would hold fast to the wall. It was not designed to falter. And her wrists, she was bound so tight; Sherry's movement was limited to inches.

He was staring at her, as if concluding that the wood would, indeed, keep her there. Satisfied, he turned away and walked back out into the rain, closing the door behind him.

 **B.O.W**

The wood would hold. Maybe for days but all he needed was tonight.

He would use her as bait. Her friends would come to save her, just as they had for the other blonde.

They had led him right to her and now she would led her friends to him.

And though she was a fighter, she knew when to yield. He admired that. He knew that they were involved in a twisted little game and she was smart. Oh yes, like him.

Part of him wanted her to get free. He loved the chase but he wouldn't risk it. There would be plenty of time for them to play when his mission was complete.


	12. Chapter 12

**Camping**

"Fuck this is useless!" Jake hissed.

"Stop moving! Keep pressure on her wound!" Claire practically growled.

"How long till the medic gets here?"

"They should only be a few minutes away. Wha the hell happened to her?" Chris asked as he held Jill's head in his lap.

After Chris had phoned for a medic, and back up, they decided it would easier to apply pressure to her wound, if she was laying down on the ground.

"Baby Redfield hit her with a axe" Jake said, getting a glare from Claire.

"What?!" Chris almost screamed at her.

She shook her head. Where the hell was Leon and Sherry?

When Sherry heard the door open, she tensed. Had he come back? Footsteps approached her; soft hands bumped into her shoulder.

"Sherry?"

"Leon!" her heart beat quickened, joy overcoming her, "Thank God!"

"I thought you were dead!" Leon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Help me get my hands untied."

Leon slid his hands blindly over Sherry's bindings, feeling and tugging on them, "I can't see how to get them undone. I need light!"

"Candles! On the dresser!"

Leon stood and stumbled towards the dresser. Several minutes passed but one by one, the candles came to life, bathing the cabin room in a warm glow. He rushed back to her side and began working on the knots.

"Where's Jake?" Sherry asked, helping Leon the best that she could.

"He's waiting for us outside," Leon dug his nails deeper into the cloth and pulled upward. Instantly, Sherry felt her hands free from her bindings but her relief faded quickly when she heard heavy footsteps approach the door.

"The window!" Leon yelled, running towards it.

The cabin doors flung open and he stood in the doorframe. A flash of lightning streaked the sky behind him, giving them a glimpse of what he really looked like. Half of his face looked human, the other half looked like melted plastic. Long greasy black hair, covered most of his deformed face.

"Go out the window," Leon whispered.

"What?"

"Sherry! Go now!"

Sherry landed on the ground with a thud. She looked around for the others. She was stuck. Did she stay and try and fight? Or did she get help?

He was going to attack Leon.

She heard a loud crashing noise that made thae decision for her.

"No!" Sherry forced herself back into the cabin again, Leon was lying on his back on the floor. He was alone. She ran to him as he quickly pushed himself back up.

Leon grabbed onto her hand, "let's go!". They made there way to the cabin door, but they both froze when they heard a loud scream.


	13. Chapter 13

_Five months later_

 **Chris**

"What is that smell?" Chris said gagging, everyone in the office became aware of the smell of rotting meat in the room.

He had opened the box that was delivered directly to him that morning, but didn't dare look inside it once the smell hit his nostrils. He dismissed everyone from his office.

After few moments he went and looked inside. He was disgusted. Chris ran out his office into the closest bathroom, before throwing up.

Shit. He know exactly what that was. And who it was from.

He reached for his shoulder and pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Jill, I need you to come to my office right now...yeah she can come. Bring Kennedy as well". He turned off his phone and turned to face the man standing behind him.

"Must be serious to bring him into it?" He asked worried. Barry helped him to his feet.

Jill, Moria and Leon arrived at Chris's office. They both notice the look on Barrys face, he looked white as a ghost, as if the dead had risen. Again.

Leon scoffed to himself, _'better not even think that or it will happen'_.

Barry nudged Chris so he could have a word in private, Chris was confused but agreed, "one moment. Just stay where you are and don't touch anything".

They stepped into the hall and closed the door, "Captain, I don't think this is a very good idea showing them. I mean the girls they can handle it, but kennedy? I mean just look at him" he whispered, before they both looked at him.

Leons appearance had changed dramatically over the past month. He had been working none stop following any leads he could get, sometimes almost getting himself killed looking for answers. This has lead to him becoming much paler, slimmer, weaker, Who's wouldn't in that situation? His girlfriend who was pregnant with his child was kidnapped.

Barry shook his head, "I don't know if he could cope with this", Chris was surprised, with how concerned Barry was about the agent.

"Only one way to find out"., was all he said before walking back into he room.

Chris and Barry both stared down at the ground. Leon fought back the urge to be sick.

He could feel his stomach turning into knots, he couldn't even find the words to describe how disgusted he felt in that moment. They had all seen horrific things but this was truly one of the worst, all they had seen combined.

Jill said nothing, just stared blankly at the wall.

"I don't get it" Moria said looking concerned, she went to place her hand in the box when Chris stopped her. All three men glared at Her.

"what?" She shrugged.

"I know what it is, but I don't know.. who... who it is from".

All five of them looked back into the box. It had a piece of human flesh inside it. With a tattoo of a stag on it.

Leon finally spoke "Claire has that tattoo, on her lower back".

Moria stepped back, "your telling me thats a bit of her? The fuckers are cutting her up?!" She said glancing at Chris. Oh Jesus fuck.

"They are fucking monsters. Hacking a pregnant women up. The only good thing is, it came with a note saying she is alive. She's being tortured but alive." Barry said.

Nobody knew if that was his attempted to be comforting or just telling the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Living nightmares

 **Leon**

 _Everything was in black and white. Looking around he could see trees and the darkness that surrounded them._

 _He was so sure he had been to this place before, but didn't remember where it was, or how he got there._

 _The night was pitch black, the moonlight was hardly visible because of all the clouds._

 _Leon was shoeless, and didn't have any weapons on him. He could hear the noise of a baby crying, he started following it further into the woods. He could see a figure standing in the shadowed, he hide behind a tree._

 _The crying became louder, he leaped out and began chasing after the shadowed creature that appeared to be holding a newborn baby. Liusaidh? No, no it can't be. She couldn't have been born yet, how much time had passed?_

 _He ran fast as he could but eve though it wasn't moving he never seemed to get closer to it._

 _Eventually he was close enough to see it was holding a baby girl. His daughter._

 _The shadowed figure banged its hands together and she was gone._

 _He fell to his knees in a trance. No, no, my baby. He crawled to the shadow figures feet, he looked up to see it had no face._

 _"Please give her back" he whispered, "give her back!" He yelled with dribble now coming from his nose. The figure pointed to a steam of blood that had appears behind him._

"I can't...I can't believe..this isn't real" he said panting, "wake up Kennedy this isn't real, wake up. Wake up!" He screamed.

He felt a arm coming around his shoulder "it's ok, it's ok" he heard a voice say. "You Just fell asleep", it was Barry.

Not knowing what was going on around him, Leon began to fall back asleep and felt his world turn dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Leon**

 _"How about Aidan , if its a boy?" Claire asked looking up at him, she was sitting on the floor flipping through baby magazines, while Leon was sitting on the couch._

 _He shook his head, "Way too common."_

 _It had been three weeks since they found out, and ever since they had_ _inquired and argued about baby names. His mind was plagued with the thought._

 _They had a piece of paper saying "Boys names" "Girls names" with a line down the middle._

 _"How about Georgina if its a girl?" He asked, Claire nodded and wrote it down._

 _This continued for quite sometime, Claire was the one to shoot down any suggestions that they might have regretted later on, Leon agreed with almost all of the names, most of them his own suggestions._

 _In all, the boys Column had ten names and the girls had eight ._

 _Claire and Leon both looked at the piece of paper and neither said anything for a minute. Leon pondered to even answer truthfully when she asked, as he knew how she liked to think whatever name they picked was her choice._

 _Claire slowly pointed to one of the names on the girls list, "Hazel, i think that's my favourite one for a girl."_

 _Leon smiled, it was actually his favourite as well "Hazel.. i like it." and then pointed to a name from his own column._

 _"And i like Corbin the best for a boy" he said, Claire nodded and smiled at him, "kind of goes with Kennedy. Hazel Kennedy, or Corbin Kennedy."_

 _Leon smile broadened, "This is so weird, isn't it?"_

 _Claire eyed him curiously, pushing herself up from the ground to sit next to him "What is?"_

 _"This, giving the baby a name.. makes it all real, doesn't it?" He beamed at her._

 _Claire smiled weakly, she was excited of course but she was still coming to terms with it._

 _Leon leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, "Yeah, but don't worry, not like we will have a baby tomorrow, another seven..ish months to go, then we can meet Corbin."_

 _Claire looked up and him and smirked, "Corbin? who said it was a boy?"_

 _He shrugged and let out a short laugh, "Hey, there's a 50/50 chance, sue me for wanting a boy first so he can look after his little sister."_

 _Claire laughed, she had to admit she leaned towards a girl herself, so she could kick her brothers asses one day when they pissed her off._

 _Claire sighed to herself, Leon would be leaving in a few days, and She was dreading it._

 _She wanted him to stay more than anything, but there was nothing she could do. She hated feeling this way. Scared that he wouldn't come back._

"I should never have left. I should have stayed with her" Leon said his voice shaking.

"You weren't to know this would happen. None of us did" Jill said patting his back, "you went to protect Sherry".

Truth was Jill never would have pictured a man like Leon Kennedy like this. He was a warrior, saviour, a hero.

Over the past few months they had all seen him change,not sleeping, not eating, crying hysterically.

Then again, he had lost a lot. Claire was his girl. His best friend. His souls mate.

 _Later on that night..._

Leon was relived when Jill eventually left, he liked her but he just wanted to be alone.

He threw his jeans on the floor and crawled into bed.

Flicking through the channels, he muted it when he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Leon grabbed his gun and went downstairs, he followed the light banging noise. His back door was open, he looked outside before closing it again.

He must have forgot to lock it. Wouldn't have been the first time he hadn't when drinking.

As he walked back into the bedroom, looking for the light switch he was startled by a voice coming from behind him.

"Not surprised you have whisky and cigarettes in bed."

He didn't even turn around to face her. "What do you want Ada? Actually, no don't even tell me...just get out of my house".

"I just wanted to see if you needed company handsome".

Nothing. He didn't even flinch. She stood surprised. Where was his fight? The man who once chased after her wouldn't even look at her.

She walked closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Surly he must be lonely? He must want to move on by now? She needed him to for her plan to work.

Ada leaned closer to place a kiss on the back of his neck. Bad move. Leon spun and shoved her back. Hard.

He still had his gun in his hand. "I've not got time for this shit. What is it you want? And if it's a cheap fuck, I'm not interested".

She bit her bottom lip while straightening her dress with her palms. Okay this wasn't how it was supposed to go, but either way she could use this to her advantage.

She looked at the half drank bottle of whisky and his nightstand, and the gun in his hand and fought better than to fuck with him this time. He was a man on the edge.

"I have a proposition for you. I have found information that might lead you to the redhead, but I need something in exchange". She gulped hard, Leon was hard to read.

"I'm listening" he said leaning against the wall.

"I will need your protection. Say I can have it, then I will give you this file I came across".

Leon said nothing but nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you handsome", she said handing him the envelope, before leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

**Taken**

 _"I can't believe this is it" Sheva said as she looked around the room, the brightness of the lights hurting her eyes._

 _Sheva had agreed to help her old partner out. Claire had been gone a month before they got a lead._

 _A lead that had lead them across Europe._

 _However, there latest plan fell apart when it was them that had been trapped._

 _Someone had leaked information on Claire's location. They ended up in a underground facility in Rome. Except the whole thing was a set up, they were ambushed the moment they arrived._

 _She looked over at Chris as he was leaning against the door with his hands placed against it. She felt strange seeing him like this, not as a captain who could save the day, but as a scared human._

 _She sat on the edge of one of the metal hospital beds, making sure she kept her legs crossed over._

 _The idea of a stranger stripping her completely naked, leaving her with nothing but a hospital gown on didn't sit well with her._

 _"Hey", she looked up to see Chris leaning against the other bed next to her._

 _" Chris?" She asked confused at him staring at her, "i'm sorry. I should never have asked you to come with me, I really have sorry Sheva", he walked over to her and pushed her hair behind her ear._

 _Her head was down but he could still see the tears rolling down her cheek._

 _"what will they do to us?" She asked quietly, not knowing what to say he wrapped his arms around shoulders, pulling her into his chest._

 _His lips brushed past her forehead, as he brushed the back of hair. Chris had grown very fond of Sheva, he respected her as a partner and a friend._

 _The guilt was eating him inside, it was his fault they were taken. He should have planed better, brought back up. All he could do now was try and comfort her, and wait._

 _With his lips still on her forehead, she slowly looked up at him. They lightly kissed on the lips. A few seconds later they kissed again, but this time it lasted longer, becoming more passionate, more urgent._

 _Sheva put both her arms around his neck, and Chris used one had to balance himself placing it on the table, and the other one pulling on Sheva's hair. They eventually broke away, both panting._

 _Standing slightly apart, Chris's face reddened as his excitement pressed into Sheva's stomach. Seeing him looking awkward she placed both her hands on his face so they were looking directly at each other._

 _Staring into her brown eyes. Sheva nodded and pulled him down to kiss him again, moments later he was inside her._

"Chris are you listing to me?" Jill frowned.

"No. My mind was somewhere else, sorry. What is it?"

"Leon knows something. He has been talking to Ingrid Hannigan and Helena Harper none stop for the past few days".

Chris raised a eyebrow, what was she getting at. "How do you know this?", he watched as Jill's face reddened slightly.

"I've been tracking his calls" she said sheepishly before taking another drink of her coffee.

"Jill, look at me" he said softly. She looked up at him, "we talked about this, remember? Nobody that is here right now has helped hurt Claire. Okay?", Jill nodded before going back to her drink.

Chris couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Jill had been doing so much better, she had became her old self again.

After Claire was taken, she had falling into a state of constant paranoia, and always being on edge.

"She's right Chris, I do know something. I know Ada had something to do with it.". A voice said coming from the doorway.

"You what?! You've known all this time and thats you just telling me now!" He hissed.

Leon shrugged, "it was a hunch, she tried to make a deal with me the other night. I knew she was lying. She wanted protecting for some file about Claire's location."

He stopped talking for a moment when he saw the angry expression growing on the older Redfield face." I got Hannigan to look into what the information, Helena has been looking for her ever since".

Leon went to walk in the office but Chris stopped him. "A hunch? Care to explain how you are so familiar with the spy again".

Leon sighed "she broke into my house, not exactly like I invited her in for a catch up".

Chris gritted his teeth, he never fully trusted Leon's relationship with the spy. "What did the file say? Your friend give us anything useful?" He asked bitterly. The two men now standing nose to nose.

Leon shook his head, "No. it was just a copy of the reports from when Claire was taken by Alex Wesker. None of them had any leads. She was just playing mind games".

The office phone rang but neither of them moved, eventually voicemail picked up. "Hello? Hello? Someone must be there!"

"It's Sherry, I'll get it", Jill said shoving them apart to get past.

The stood in silence, glaring at each other. Leon knew Chris blamed him. Chris never thought the womaniser was ever good enough for his baby sister, this was just more ammunition for his hatred of the agent.

The two men broke eye contact when Jill caught their attention. "Chris,Leon! They have a lead!".


End file.
